The Burning Storm
by FireyTenshi
Summary: After a horrifying event that leaves Tyson, Kai, and Rei stranded in the lost envelopments of the forest. They are left with one choice but to learn to survive. Then death claims Rei. Will Kai be able to comfort Tyson after this shock. Lemon - TyXKa


**Beyblade - The Burning Storm**

**By: Flame-Washu**

Rated: Adult - Horrifying themes, Violence, Sexual Content

_Disclaimer - I do not own Beyblade, this is a story created only by me._

The flame in the pit began to rise and enlarge as I blew into it, it was really difficult to get a fire going to get a fire going especially when you are in the middle of nowhere. What makes it harder is that I never done it before. When the ember was fully extracted I set back to breathe because I used up all my oxygen to get it going,

"Tyson! Hey I got more wood!" Rei came up the little hill from the side of the boulder. He came over to me and set it down by the pit, the sun was setting and we had to stay warm for the night or else we would freeze to death. "This was all that was left considering the trees here are mostly Sicamores." He explained to me. I nodded and lied down by the fire with my gloved hands behing my head while removing my cap. 

"Hey where's Kai?" I asked looking up to Rei, his tail was waving and he was fixing his light and darkness band, then he shrugged. I looked back down, Kai was gone awhile. He was probably looking for more food. I sighed and looked up to the pink sky hovering above us. The large forest was imprisoning us, nowhere to find safety. I began to cry again, I was so scared. Not knowing if we will ever find our way back home. I began to enter th little cave in front of us to get my toothbrush from our luggage we were able to retrieve from the plane. I walked down to the river lower from the big rock we stayed on.

I splashed the water in my face, then seeing my reflection in the flowing spring. I smiled then splashed it away. When I heard talking above me I smirked, guess he came back.

"Kai! you came back." I said waving. He turned around with a very large branch of blueberries. I grinned brightly, they were my favorite berry. I ran over to give him a hug, but then he walked over to the side letting me fall. I began to tear up and dunk my head in my knees, he hurt me. Just a hug, he had nothing to hide, no one is around to make fun of it. I was disgusted at Kai. Then I looked up seeing him giving me some berries from his hand, seeing his smile in an apologetic expression. I took the berries from him wiping away my tears.

Ever since I got here, I became more emotional and weaker in mind. I was terrified that of what Kai and Rei would think of me. But I tried to ignore most of it. I ate the berries in bliss, as I saw that Kai and Rei were staring at me strangely. What was wrong with the, they always seemed to single me out. I didn't care as long as I was not exposed to the normal people I was usually around. I miss them; Hilary, Kenny, and Max. But they always seemed to be so caught up in thier ego, they never really got to know me that well. Kai was especially the same way, but whats the difference he is always like that. I finished in closure of tasting pleasure. Then I walked back in the cave covering up.

I was tired, all day; searching for food, looking for wood, getting the fire going. What were we? outsiders? No. We are stranded, The Beyblade Ultimate Championships were this week, the flight we took was faulty. In the plane me Kai, and Rei were in the middle, making the safest spot of the plane, but engines seemed to be overloaded, we slammed against a giant tree and fell into a river. The rest had not survived, making the exit hole from the back of the plane which was torn off from the tree. The signals were trapped beneath the plane making it impossible to get, and we couldn't call emergency services due to no reception from the engine failure. Me and the other two were able to escape in safety. From there we walked miles without resting, then we came across this boulder. This was the only place we could've found, but it was farthest away from the next breathing.

The night arrived, and Rei and Kai came into the cave closing the entrance way with another flat boulder, and joined me with a slumber. I waited until Kai was comfortable but was not quite asleep. I watched the fire pit next to me that we put into our cave when we needed it. "Kai?" I asked with a small whimper. I heard him get up from the bed to face me, his shirtless body shocked me a little, then I asked calmly. "Do you think we'll ever get home safely?" I asked nearly choking with tears.

"I don't know Tyson... But for now just rest and see what will happen tommorow, otherwise be patient, we're doing fine." He told me with an utter smile. I began to trust him, after all he was opening up to me a little. "Okay... Good night Kai." I soundly said to him as I yawned. But then again, I never really wanted to leave.

B E Y B L A D E - T H E B U R N I N G S T O R M

F L A M E - W A S H U

Broken Inside

He's Lost Inside

Lost Inside

He's Lost Inside

Lost Inside

-Avril Lavigne - Nobody's Home

When I woke, Rei and Kai were missing from the cave. I went out only to feel my eyes sting to the burning light of the sun. When I adjusted, I see Rei sitting by the fire pit and reading something. I asked where Kai was again, he told me he was fishing down by the river. I left him to see Kai, when I got there he was just staring in the river with a short spear. I tried not to interrupt the dark foe but my footsteps seemed to distract him in the slightest. Then he shot his weapon in the water pulling it back out with trout. I jumped up and down in amazement for him,"Yay, that was awesome!!" I screamed. He looked over to me with a smile.

"Thanks Tyson." He told me putting the fish he just caught in a little basket next to him. I laughed, but I walked over to him and stared anxiously, "Can I uh... try?" I asked him. He nodded with his eyes closed. He took me over to the river side, and gave me the spear. I stood up and looked in the river, but I did not see any fish pass by.

"How do I..." He grabbed my arm and aimed it to the water with the spear, He told me to wait for sense of a quick shock, I had no idea what that meant, but I was pleased with his demonstration. I didn't think I'd feel any quick shocks, but with him holding me I felt a rush go through my vision and I launched the spear in the water, and pulled out a rainbow trout. I jumped up and down hugging Kai, he blushed and pushed me away from him. Then he waved his hands, "Let's go back up, we have enough fish now." He told me. 

When they were cooking the food, I stayed in the cave laying down with my mp3 player in my ears. i thought about Kai and Rei and how weird they were acting. Idon't know but they were both so plain and so head-on, they don't care about me or eachother. I was so alone to the fact that I cant connect with them. I was musing until I heard Rei call me for lunch. I came out pulling my earphones out and putting them on my sleepingbag. Then I fixed my hat that was falling of my head. 

"Hey guys!" I said to them, Kai gave me a plate and began eating his food. I stared at them the entire time while eating down my food slowly. Then taking a drink of my water and swallowing it in one gulp. They were'nt talking, at all. I finished eating then ran in the cave. I began to curl up in a ball, and cry. This was a nightmare, why are they being so quiet. We are so supposed to work together and console eachother. This whole thing was worse than I can imagine, it was so boring. Then Kai walked in looking at me with confusion. 

"What's wrong Tyson?" He asked me. I wiped away my sobs, and stared at the boy with silver and blue hair, and with dark eyes so warm and calm. With a touch of arrogance that can make anyone go insane. I stared blankly and saw that he was smiling so sweet I almost died. "Uh, nothing. Just a litle lonely." I told him, he tilted his head and came over to me.

"Sorry if we are ignoring you, it's all just so frustrating, and scary. We have to work around as much as we can to survive, but sad to say but you aren't doing anything to help." He explained. I writhed a little offended, but he was right. What had I done to help? I was worthless to them, which caused them to ignore me and let me go on without too much to say. He rubbed my cheek and smirked, then he left outside of the cave again.

To notice, Kai was being sweet to me, he may have been pushing me away everytime I wanted to hug him but he was so gentle about it. I fell on my sleepingbag rubbing my forehead with my damp gloves. Rei was quiet but everytime he spoke it was always so blank, that he had nothing to say with emotion in it. But I liked Rei because he wasn't a mean person, and I always wanted to give his tail a slight rub when he was upset. Those two, so mysterious I would die before I knew who they really were.

That later evening, I went down to the river to get a bath, that river was my favorite part of this area, so quiet and unnerving. The birds chirped and the water brushing the souns of nature. I took my bag down there with me, and my towel. I then undressed myself from the clothes around me, throwing my hat on the floor and taking the gloves off of my hands. I looked at the river flowing pass me, as I put my right hand over my left shoulder. I could feel hush wind fly pass my tan skin. My body was a really tight, my ass was always clenched and my pecs were bulky. I always trained for hours for martial arts with my grandfather along time ago, then I had to do a lot of push ups to have strength when I would rip my blade. God I really miss doing that right now, but it was time to give the naked world a chance.

I then dipped myself in the cold water, it felt so good. I felt like swiming around, so I dived under and saw all the little fish swim around me enjoying themselves as thier freedom was the only thing for them to breathe and feel. But I suddenly realized that was what I had the pleasure in enjoying myself, this was in fact the life anyone could dream of. I got up for air only to see Kai looking over at me from the side of the river. I began to blush, what had he already seen? The silver haired teen waved his hands over to me, I did the same but set myself lower in the water overflowing with embarassment, he was not supposed to be here.

I swam over to him, he set down and looked at me. I got up from the water to be right in front of him. "Hey you. What are you doing here spying on me like this." I asked with my face burning to the thought that he would be interested in seeing me undressed and in water. 

"I wanted to see what you were up to. Do you mind if I join you Tyson?" He asked me carelessly, as if he wasn't ashamed at what he just asked me. I nodded and gulped at the same time. He undressed right in front of me, showing his dreamy body, and his beautiful finely cut muscles. I stared passionately, then he came in the water and dived under playfully and laughing. I did as well, I was able to see him underwater, he was so innocent now, his angry and locked-up self has totally vanished from his personality that I was used to. I couldn't stop looking over at him. Then he faced me swimming over to me.

There and underwater he hugged me, to pay back for all the times he rejected mine. But I accepted hugging him as well, but I guess a little perverted sense hit me, and I moved my hands down to his gorgeous ass and squeezed it lovingly. He giggled at that, and licked my cheek. We then arose from the water giggling. I then jumped on him and kissed him on his lips that I was always mad for. In that kiss I felt like my soul was gone, given what I had I gave him my part which was heaven. I slowly allowed my tounge to participate and rubbed mine against his. I loved him.

We stayed and made-out for a long time before we finally left to get dried off and dressed. At the sight of him, I sometimes couldn't breathe. He was a dark angel to me, saving me from all thoughts of misery. We decided not to go far the first time, because it was sudden and didn't really know what hit us. So I sadly had to let it end smowhere before it would get too crazy, although I wanted that. 

When we were finished dressing we head up to the cavern, and when we arrived. Rei was collapsed on the floor, his stomach was plunged with blood, and his pupils were so small they were unable to be seen. I ran over to the neko screaming, Kai ran in the cavern to get a wet towel and placed it on his forehead. What had happened? No one could've came up here and struck him, then I noticed the dagger that was lying on the ground covered in gore. W-why would he do this to himself? I was crying hysterically as Kai placed him in his sleepingbag and covered the wound with a large tape of bandages. He lay there with his eyes closed, will he survive?

I stared deeply at the neko, so lost and innocent. Would he commit suicide? Or was this an accident? I wanted to scream, i loved him so. We both cared so much about him, so warm and funny, but so blank and vivid. I was so confused at such an action. His blood stained on the big rock outside of the cave, I was so devastated, and Kai was so deep in thought, his emotions were blocked. The sky was painting itself with green and grey ready to shed rain down on us.

Later that evening, he was dead. I continued to struggle on listening to his heatbeat, I screamed and cried not hearing his life, and his form so frozen as if he was never real. I threw up over at the ridge a few minutes after I took in his death. Kai took him out miles away from here, to bury his life six feet under. I went to his aide to help him dig, the air was so cold and stiff as the brown shade of the forest seemed to attack us. I was covered in some of his blood, it dried on me. I was so horrified, this just wasn't happening to me. Kai was being strong about it still sucking in his emotions, I want Kai to be able to release his sadness all over me. The poor demon boy was so mystified, hey; so was I.

We walked together back to our base, so empty and forgotten without Rei. I nearly fainted onto Kai. He carried me into the cave, because it began to rain. The rain came down hard blocking the sun's care with it's depressing greyish shades. We locked ourselves into the cavern, and I lied on my little bed staring upon Kai in a certain horror. He started the fire for me and looked over to see if I was okay. I tried to smile, but I was so blown away at what we just discovered.

Then a monstrous thunder hit over us, shaking the world with it's anger. I whimpered and called for Kai. "Kai, I'm s-so scared." I stuttered, then tears started to roll down my face, I wiped them away as soon as possible not wanting to embarass myself in front of him. When the fire was running, he dropped the stick and came over to me. He hugged me as I wrapped my hands tightly on him. After all, he was all that I had left. From the whole bladebreakers family, he was the one I couldn't resist, he was the one I couldn't deny.

The thunder continued to hover and the frickling sound of the rain hitting on the ceiling of the cave began to relax in my ears. He cradled me rubbing the back of my head, which he knocked off my hat. I was caressing his back under his shirt giving him warmth too. He looked away from the side of my shoulders and looked into my innocent eyes. Then he dove in to kiss me, when I felt his kiss this time I almost melted, returning in the most forceful kiss ever. My toungue conversing with his, it felt oh so right. My heart drenched in coldness as if I was standing outside to be soaked within the tears of our god. He then came over me, being the reciever of the kiss.

Then he rubbed my abs upside of my yellow shirt. I groaned to his light touch. As he broke our kiss he gasped for air, but I never had the need to breathe. I would allow him to stop my breath, he almost took it all away. He then licked the side of my neck, his saliva bursting onto my skin, I was in bliss. He then reached down to the bottom of my shirt and lifted it up to my collarbone. He fondled my nipple and stroked my abs. I shuddered so much at his expert hands. He sucked on my nipple making an erection sending pleasure downwards of my body. Kai then lifted my shirt off of me, I was exposed to the demon I always loved.

He caressed my chest with his playful tounge, I moaned as he teased his tongue spinning in my navel. My arms were thrown to the back of me, I was thriving in pleasure. Then Kai slowly pulled down my pants to my shoes. Leaving my boxers. He then pulled his scarf and his muscle shirt away from him and threw it to the side. The fire in the middle of the cavern began to expose to the air and expand with pride of it's flares witnessing me and Kai's passionate sensations. He then played with my erecting dick outside of my boxers, the hardness that I became was exciting Kai, so he pulled down my boxers to reveal me.

On the inside I was at the mercy of a angelic demon, I had no clue, but he was both alright. He slowly pulled his soft hands up and down of my praising cock. I lent my voice into a loud moan, as my pre-cum began to spill from the tip. Kai smiled deviosly he was about to lick it off of me. He slurped every last bit of my cum. I was so overthrown by that my face was hysterical, my eyes were closed and I was biting my bottom lip. 

Then of course he sucked on my aching member which was being enveloped in the angel-demon's mouth. He was my god when he gives me this much pleasure, I felt on him taking my sex and rapidly blowing it. His wetness made me overflow, and I exploded of my ecstasy, and all my innocence was violated of verging lust.

He swallowed my escence, I stared breathing hard at him. Then he took of his pants and set them aside. He then brought me up to him, putting his devlish cock in my mouth, I sucked on him as affectionately as i could. As his juice was raptured in my mouth, I made him scream with enthusiasm and sadness that such pleasure is real. Then I stopped not giving his holy plasma away. Then he kindly set me on his lap, and entered my gates. His beautiful dick inside my ass was the best thing I would have ever recieved. He thrusted upon me with the slippery member.

With every push inside me I moaned with pain and a rage that I wanted him so much. His large shaft craving inside of me, I felt a lost joy that he evoked within my walls which made me spill all over him again on his abdomen. He laughed lightly as he cradled me before he was about to release of his warm cum that sent us to cloud nine. I grasped my sheets, as he came inside of me. The thunder breathed hard, and the rain was exhausted. I looked into him before trembling on my bed, and almost slippin' away.

He rested beside me, and lushed my hair gently giving me another kiss. and whispered into my ear, "I will be here to protect you."

I was not alone anymore, his form now decontaminated next to me, and my inner child just giggled and dreamed that he beat me in a beyblading contest. He was my dominator, I hated him for it, but with one chance we will be together for as long as we are stranded out here, and the coldness of a river, and the soaking of which that is our storm.

T H E E N D

Review of your thoughts of this lemon people, I was so thrilled when I wrote it. I'm also thinking about continuing this story, but i'm leaving that to you...


End file.
